Queen of The Quarter
by keepingklarolinereal
Summary: Klaus has always had control of whatever Rebekah has done for the last 1,000 years, even who she could love. But when Rebekah takes Marcels side in the war between him in Klaus, how will things turnout? And more important, will Rebekah and Marcel get to be together?
1. Preview

Hi. This is my first official The Originals story. I love shipping Rebel and my story is based on the passion of love in their relationship. Please Read and Review if you want to hear more of the story and thanks for reading!

Sincerely,

KeepingKlarolineReal

* * *

Chapter 1: Queen of the Quarter Preview

Marcel stood on the balcony, overlooking the crowd of nightwalkers. They were all dressed in evening gowns and tuxes, because tonight they were celebrating. Marcel had big news, and a party seemed the perfect occasion to announce it. He nodded to Zach, one of his inner circle members, and he rang the bell to get everyone's attention. Marcel began his speech.

"Welcome friends!" Marcel shouted over the crowd. They cheered, some already clearly drunk. Marcel smiled, and continued.

"As you all probably know, vampires rule the Quarter. I control the witches, and werewolves were run out years ago. But lately, we have been having some certain issues with some important vampires, who call themselves the Original family." Marcel said, power flowing through his voice.

"Klaus Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson want to rage a war against me!" Marcel shouted, slamming his hands on the balcony railing. The crowd booed and shouted with anger.

"But now your king has an ally in this war!" Marcel shouted, and gallant look of victory on his face. Silence filled the courtyard.

Marcel cleared his throat, and carried on.

"I know an ally is a big shock, but this one is a very important. We are very fortunate to have her on our side. She knows Klaus like the back of her hand, and knows his plans in the war against us. Please, will you welcome your new queen of the quarter." Marcel said, and stepped aside to reveal the set of French doors behind him.

And when they opened, out stepped the one and only Rebekah Mikaelson, in a lace ballgown.


	2. Chapter 1

This is the first official chapter of Queen of the Quarter, so I hope you like it. I know its kind of a short chapter, but I am still doing some research on Marcel and Rebekah's past and trying to get Klaus's character in this story figured out, so hopefully next chapter will be longer. Please review if you like, and enjoy reading!

Love,

KeepingKlarolineReal

* * *

Chapter 1

Rebekah POV

I stood waiting for Marcel to go on with his introduction speech, but nothing was happening. I looked at Marcel, and he for me to go to where he had been presenting his victory of an ally sonnet. I guess I was expected to the crowd of vampires below me riled up for war. Lovely.

I picked up the skirt of my gown, and walked towards the balcony railing. I raised my head high, and began to speak my part.

"My brothers and I help build this city from the ground up. It was my home, and place for my family to live peacefully. But my father came to know my family's location, so we fled. Three months ago, we moved back, because a group of untamed witches were brewing a plot against my brother, Niklaus." I said, putting my hands on the balcony railing. The crowd nodded their heads and murmured amongst themselves.

I continued on with my speech.

"When Niklaus found out Marcel ruled the Quarter, and had taken up permanent residence in our home, he waged war against him. Not only does he want to take down Marcel, but he wants to rule to city again. Make himself king once again. He wants to make the witches free to use power." I spoke with the rage I was felling slipping through my voice.

The crowd was cheering with rage, clearly picking up how much anger and distrust I had towards my brother.

"For a thousand years Niklaus has had control over anything and everything me and my family did. Now I want freedom of his decision making. I will be a true ally. I promise." I concluded, my hand over my heart.

I took a step back and stood next Marcel. He slipped his hand into mine, and I smiled at him. I could see the care in his eyes. A genuine sign that he wanted to fight for our relationship, no matter what Nik said.

"Very powerful speech, Bekah." Marcel whispered in my ear. I smiled at him and whispered a silent 'thank you' back. He smiled and nodded his head.

"You ready to party?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Isn't that why we have champagne?" Marcel asked me, and swiped two glass flutes off a tray sitting on the table behind us.

"I guess." I said, and accepted the drink.

"Then let's go." And down the stairs to the dance floor we went.

* * *

The celebration went on until two o'clock in the morning. I went back to my bedroom as the last nightwalker made it out of the courtyard and to where Marcel had a place for them. I was exhausted from drinking, dancing and impressing new comrades. Marcel had made sure I had been introduced to every member of his trusted inner circle.

I felt the light headed effect of being partially drunk hit as I slipped out of my ball gown. Searching through my bureau drawers to find something to sleep in, I found one of my shifts of when I lived here in 1860. I looked around my bedroom. Marcel had really not changed a single thing.

My painting Nik had done of my favorite vase of flowers still hung on the wall over my desk. My perfume that was all the rage back then was still on my vanity. So was my makeup jars and favorite teacup. My brocade day dresses and ball gowns still hung in the closet.

I pulled the night shift over my head. A knock sounded at my bedroom door. I pulled my hair out from under my collar as I walked towards the French doors. When I opened one of them, Marcel was leaned against the frame, still dressed in his tux, bowtie undone.

"I haven't seen you in one of those since the night you left New Orleans over one hundred years ago." Marcel said, looking at my choice of sleepwear.

"I didn't want to leave you know. My father was coming after us and Nik refused to leave me behind. He dragged me screaming out of the city. I wanted to be with you." I said, eyes pointed at the hardwood floor.

"But now you had a choice of who you could go with, and you finally could choose me." Marcel said as he strode into my room.

"Every day for the hundred years you have been gone, I have come into this room hoping to see you reading a book in your favorite armchair." Marcel said, walking around the room, looking and touching things.

"You always hoped I would be here?" I asked him, trying to hide the amazement in my voice.

"Of course. Rebekah you taught me who cared for me a long time ago. I care about you so I wanted to feel close to you, wherever in the world you were." Marcel said, walking towards me.

"Thank you." I said hesitantly, trying to get the romantic feeling to dissolve out of the air.

"Well, I leave you to sleep." Marcel said, and headed towards the door.

"Good night, Marcel." I said as I followed him out of the bedroom.

"Good night, Rebekah." Marcel said, and he headed towards his bedroom door.

I headed back into my room and shut the door. I slipped the covers back on my bed, turned out the lamp, and fell asleep instantly.


End file.
